


Brotherly Love

by tptigger



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Episode: s06e10 Chris-Crossed, Gen, adding old fic to the archive, hence the backdating, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Chris contemplates the events of Chris Crossed.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell
Kudos: 5





	Brotherly Love

One look at them once I return to the past and I want to tell them everything. Desperately. Especially with Mom-- _Piper_ practically insisting that I level with them. Dad... seems to accept I'm here to help Wyatt.

I want to tell them everything. How Wyatt's my only family left. Only he's not himself. I think.

How much I wish I could've known him, before the demon got to him, before he started to really turn and took everything away. Our family, the city, and now Bianca.

I wanted to fall into Mom's arms and bawl. But she's not Mom. Not yet.

What was Bianca thinking? Threatening her? She knew if she killed my Mom, I'd never be born. And then where would we be?

Then again, maybe if Wyatt had been raised by Dad-- _Leo!_ Quit slipping mentally Chris, before it comes out your mouth-- up there, he wouldn't have turned evil.

Why, with Wyatt, does it always end up being a magical fist fight? There were a couple years before I realized just how evil he was, how nasty. A few years when I'd follow him around like a puppy, learning whatever he'd teach me. Hoping for a scrap of affection. Sometimes he was kind, at least to me.

Then I figured it out, when he started destroying the city.

Then everything changed.

If I can't save Wyatt, maybe I could hide Excalibur. Somewhere where Wyatt will never find it. He couldn't do half of what he does without the sword. I'm surprised he didn't have it with him in the attic.

Then again, it tends to be more bloodthirsty than he is. Maybe he left it on purpose. So he wouldn't kill me.

The man needs a better definition of brotherly love.

And the worst part? I may have to be the worst brother. If I can't save him, I'll have to stop him.

No matter how many times I've thought about it, I don't want it to come to that.

The End


End file.
